


More drama i wrote after a good cry

by the_writing_goose



Series: the goose writes poetry, apparently [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Poetry, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_writing_goose/pseuds/the_writing_goose
Summary: daaaaamn, goose! back at it again with the teen angst!ʅ(⑅*´◡`)ʃbe entertained!- ganso
Series: the goose writes poetry, apparently [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709038





	More drama i wrote after a good cry

**Author's Note:**

> daaaaamn, goose! back at it again with the teen angst!   
> ʅ(⑅*´◡`)ʃ 
> 
> be entertained!
> 
> \- ganso

I’m drowning, choking on my tears,  
swallowing broken sobs,  
shaking underneath the heavy blanket  
of all my fears.

A broken umbrella  
can’t protect me from the rain,  
the unmelodic voices  
fight for dominance in my brain.

The raging fire of fantastic nightmares   
seems often more pleasant  
than what in real life happens.

A hand muffling desperate screams,  
cold daggers drawing blood,  
pain dampened by shots of adrenaline.

Wake up and see, it’s done,  
floating in grey nothingness,  
waiting for a helping hand,  
because no matter how much I swim,  
I’m drowning, choking on my tears.


End file.
